Forever
by madam-fandom
Summary: Just another cute story about Percy and Annabeth in High School. Is now a collection of one shots, all very cute and happy, so there will be no reason to cry. Keep being you! Muchas Gracias my Lovelies! M
1. Soccer Team

"Percy! We're going to be late!" Annabeth shouted down the hall of the Jackson's Apartment. She had moved in for their senior year of high school. After going through hell, they figured that high school couldn't be all that terrible.

She walked into the cozy kitchen and began eating her stack of blue pancakes that Sally had left for them.

"We cannot possible have school again today. This is like the fifth day in a row." Percy mumbled as he shuffled into the room. He was in jeans and a tee shirt, but his hair gave him away. He looked like he was keeping a dryad in it.

"How'd ya sleep" Annabeth said through a mouthful of pancakes. They weren't a well-mannered group at six in the morning. Literally before the crack of dawn.

Percy responded with a series of grunts through pancakes, mostly unintelligible. Annabeth nodded, totally agreeing. Getting thrown into Tartarus was one thing, but high school was relentless, and it made you get up early. Nasty demons could mess you up, but English papers seemed to have the same effect.

"We gotta go," Percy said, standing. He offered a hand to Annabeth, who accepted. They trudged to the front door of the apartment and grabbed their backpacks. They hopped into the elevator with their uncomfortable neighbor and rode to the bottom floor. They made their way through the atrium and hopped into Percy's car. It had been a gift from his father, an Aston Martin Vanquish. Annabeth through it was a bit of overkill, but Percy thought it made him look cool.

"What did batman say to robin before they got in the car?" Percy said a goofy smile on his face.

"I don't know. What did he say?" Annabeth responded, rolling her eyes.

"Get in the car, Robin," Percy had trouble getting the last bit out because of the giggles. Annabeth smiled, rolling her eyes at his antics. They drove to Goode High and parked with plenty of time to socialize, or not socialize as it generally was.

Percy turned the car off and turned to face Annabeth. She was staring off into space, half asleep. Percy smiled and pressed his lips to her cheek for a quick kiss. She turned at the last second and their lips met, both smiling through the kiss. Finally a knock on the passenger window jarred them out of their kissing. Annabeth's friend Morgan was smiling knowingly on the other side of the glass. Annabeth blushed and gave Percy a quick kiss before opening her door and getting out of the car.

Percy smiled, knowing that by the end of first period the entire school would be talking about Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. He got out of the car, grabbing Annabeth's backpack that she'd forgotten. As he walked to the commons to meet with his 'friends', he thought about how he was going to explain their relationship. They had said they were family friends, that's why Annabeth had come to live with them so suddenly. He shook his head, knowing that the news would be earth shattering to the normally dull life at Goode High.

"Yo Percy looks like someone's getting action tonight!" Yelled his co-captain Austin. Percy naturally had joined the swim team, shattering the records for the school. He was always careful to only swim, and not manipulate the water. He smiled crookedly at his team, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Chill, it's just Annabeth," Percy said, acting like it was just a fling. The team all smiled knowingly, like they were all watching a drama on the television.

"Just Annabeth?" Percy's cool demeanor deflated immediately. He recognized the voice. It was the same voice that said things like seaweed brain and I'm going to kill you. Naturally Annabeth would be standing right behind him. He turned slowly, ignoring the jibes from behind him. He tried for a smile, towering uncomfortable over her. He had recently grown again. He just hit 6' 3". He also had outgrown most of his pants, sticking him in shorts for the winter in New York until he could get his mom to take him shopping. Annabeth on the other hand, had leveled out at 5' 8". She had a smirk on her face, one that she knew Percy found adorable.

"You know what I meant," Percy attempted to explain. She smiled, dazzling him for a second.

"I just need my backpack, Seaweed Brain." He handed her bag over, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I can't make a scene, but I wish I could," he whispered in her ear.

"Your lovely friends appear to be taking pictures of us." She smiled into his neck. She missed just being with him.

"Let them," He said cupping her chin and pulling her in at the waist to give her a sweet kiss. They smiled at each other, barely centimeters apart. The bell abruptly rang, ending their moment.

"Saved by the bell," Percy mumbled, shooting a glare at his lovely friends. Annabeth just hit him with her shoulder, silently telling him to cool it.

"Everybody loves a good love story, Perse." She smiled at him, looking at him through her lashes.

Shockingly, English was dull, as was History. Math was a refreshing change from boring to painful. The letters and numbers all blend together, making the math itself even more impossible. Lunch was a refreshing change from sitting in classes that would in no way help them fight monsters.

"Hey, beautiful," Percy said, coming up behind Annabeth. She smiled. He had probably spent the entire morning planning that line. She turned to face him, catching herself looking behind him at the table of other lanky boys on the swim team. They were all smiling like idiots and pushing each other. She looked into his eyes, seeing not only humor, but something deeper, possibly love.

"Wanna sit with us?" Percy asked, not nearly as suave as he had hoped to be. Even after all the time he had spent with her, he still marveled that she chose him to be with. He knew she could have any boy at camp or at Goode, or anywhere else, and she had chosen him. She smiled at his adorable uncertainty.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Who else would I sit with? Perhaps the lovely cheerleaders who look like they want to kill me?" She smiled, nodding in their direction. She knew that Percy was not only tall and tan, but also quite handsome. He had grown up quite a bit since she had met him when they were twelve, but she still saw the socially awkward boy who drooled in his sleep. And she loved him.

He took her hand and they walked to sit at the swim table, across from the girls' soccer team's table. Fortunately or unfortunately, there was only one seat left, so Annabeth was planning on standing, but Percy had other ideas. He sat on the stool, and then grabbed her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap, against his chest. She smiled and leaned onto his frankly ridiculously well-muscled chest, whispering "Very smooth," into his ear. He smiled, looking quite proud of himself. The swim team was very excited about Percy's new girlfriend. Well, new to them. Annabeth on the other hand was getting glares from the girls' soccer team table. She smiled sweetly back at them, totally used to glares of much more dangerous creatures than high schoolers.

The remainder of the day passes without incident. Science was full of symbols and equations that were of no use when your parent was a god, nor was Spanish. How often is that language of use to a demi-god anyways? The bright spot at the end of the day was Annabeth's architecture class and Percy's gym class. A bit cliché, but they liked what they were born to do.

After school, Percy went to swim practice, while Annabeth stayed in the library reading and doing homework. Today her load was light, so she decided to go for a quick walk around central park. She was, in fact, totally aware of the group of girls that were following her, and decided to keep walking. She quickly texted Percy that she might be a bit late. She wasn't afraid, just irritated. People are so annoying sometimes.

He shot back a quick text, probably on a break "Soccer Team?" She smiled. There must have been rumors floating around, the ones she doesn't listen to. "Yup. I'll be fine." She responded.

She had walked into one of the more wooded parts of the park, where you could almost forget that you were in a massive city. Central Park had always been her favorite part of the city, brilliantly placed so you could escape the city without actually leaving. Escape without leaving. Brilliant.

She put her backpack on the ground and sat on a rock, waiting for them. After maybe ten minutes they all appeared from the bushes, surrounding her, with one girl infront of the rest. Annabeth smiled, loving the cold determination in the leader's eye. You see, monsters are evil and everything, but humans sometimes are much worse. They get their mind set and will not stop until they get what they want. They are the real monsters sometimes. And they are truly terrifying.

"You think Percy Jackson is yours? Please, he deserves so much better than you." The front girl said. Annabeth smiled. Too easy.

"I hate to break this to you, but if you're trying to get me to leave him, you'll need to kill me." Annabeth smiled. They were adorable.

The big girl smiled, "So be it." She launched herself at Annabeth, who sidestepped the affront easily. The girl turned and faced Annabeth, who was no longer smiling. The lead girl morphed into a creepy girl thing with mismatched legs, one donkey and one metallic. Her hair was fire and her eyes were red. Annabeth gasped. "Empousa." All around her, they were changing into the she-demons. Annabeth drew her knife, newly forged by Leo after she lost the original in Tartarus. She counted seven of them, seven in total. On a good day, she could take them, but naturally, she hadn't trained in almost three months. They advanced slowly, knowing that she was weak. She kept her knife hidden against her chest, and finally pulled it out, sweeping through three at one time. One of them scratched at her shoulder, but Annabeth sidestepped, stabbing one more in the chest. There were three left, including the leader. One attacked, and was stabbed through the eye socket, erupting into ashes. The last two looked at each other uncertainly.

"You will never get the happy ending you desire!" one said as it threw itself at her. Annabeth was caught off guard, swiping a bit late, catching the demon after it swiped it claws across Annabeth's jaw. She felt the blood, and knew it was not good. The last one thought Annabeth was incapacitated, overall a bad call. Annabeth was prepared, and the demon exploded where it stood. Throwing the knife is never a great idea, but it works if one's injured, and this time, it was all she had. Annabeth sat down and poured nectar into the cut, which almost instantly began fixing itself.

"Annabeth!" Percy burst through the underbrush, looking frantic with riptide out. "The soccer team isn't the soccer team." He said flatly, looking at the blood on her shirt and neck, and the remainder of a scar that was disappearing as he spoke.

"Empousa. Trying to steal your happy ending. Not Kelli." Annabeth spoke in fragments, still out of breath. Percy sheathed his sword and sat down next to her. He looked at her, again reminded of how lucky he was.

"How many?" he asked, afraid of the answer. She smiled at his concern. "Seven, untrained." She replied, getting her breath back. Percy raised his eyebrows. Seven was quite a few.

"Nice job," he said, looking at the ashes that were all around her. "I knew you were in danger when the soccer team showed up at our practice. What can I say? They have excellent taste!" Percy bumped her with his shoulder, making light of the situation. She smiled, glad to be with him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You wanna go home?" Percy asked.

"No. I want to stay right here. With you. Forever."

And they lived happily ever after.


	2. Baby Pictures

**A/N: This story is going to become a collection of one-shots, so be sure to leave me a review with any ideas, or just a little happy face. ~M**

* * *

><p>Percy clapped his co-captain Austin on the back on his way out the locker room door, shouting to all of them.<p>

"Get a good night's sleep, we have a game tomorrow! 8:30! Don't be late!" He ignored the jibes that the rest of the swim team called back to him, instead opting to hop into this car and get home as soon as possible. He knew Annabeth would be there with his Mom and Paul, probably waiting for him to start dinner. She'd stayed after until 4, but now it was almost 7, so she would be done with her homework, so probably bored and waiting for him. Or so he enjoyed telling himself. She was probably hanging out with his mom. Was it odd that his girlfriend hung out with him mother? But it was more than that; they'd bonded when he'd disappeared, the people who cared about him the most in the world.

He jammed out in late rush hour traffic to Blink 182, using the steering wheel as a drum, which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea. He got back to the building and raced into the elevator and hit the button for their floor, jittering with excitement. He knew it was just a general Tuesday, with nothing too special to look forward to, but since Tartarus, his outlook on life had taken a complete 180. He loved to see the sun and stars, and the people he loved. His worries paled in comparison to survival, and as a result he was almost always smiling. They'd realized just how incredible human existence is, and how lucky they were to be able to smile, and they took full advantage.

He practically ran down the hall to the apartment, where he fumbled with his key, finally pushing the door open. He expected to see then in the kitchen, finishing making dinner, or cleaning up from dinner if they ate without him. Instead he saw the house empty, so he went into his room and threw his bag on the floor, sitting down on his bed with a sign. Just before he was about to get upset that nobody was home, he heard giggling. Specifically Annabeth giggling, which was an uncommon occurrence.

He walked into her room, where the door was shut and found his mother, Paul and Annabeth sitting in a circle on her double bed. Annabeth turned to face him with a slightly too-big smile, which naturally made him a bit nervous.

"What's up?" He asked awkwardly, running a hand through his hair, which his mother absolutely hated. It was just a nervous habit, which was apparently very attractive to the Aphrodite cabin according to Annabeth. But his Mom's concern lied elsewhere. It messed up his already insane hair, making it from a disaster, to the tornado itself. It was so far beyond a cowlick, it was more like a trimmed mop, which never looked the same two days in a row.

"We've been looking at baby pictures," Annabeth said with a smile. Percy cringed and groaned.

"Please… No…" His shoulders slumped and he hung his head. He knew she'd seen every single embarrassing baby picture that there was. Or she would. Either way, the results were positively devastating.

"Come on, they're not that bad. At the very least, no worse than the baby stories that we were told on the car ride up to get the Di Angelos." She smiled again, but there was more teasing and vindication than actual concern for his delicate emotions.

Percy sighed and sat down on her bed, pulling a granola bar out of the stash he knew she kept in the drawer next to her bed. He crammed half of it into his mouth in one bite, realizing how intensely hungry he was. His Mom looked horrified, but Annabeth just smiled and scooted over to give him a bit more space to sit crisscross applesauce next to her. The four of them on her bed was a bit of a squeeze, but they fi pretty comfortable if they just disregarded each other's personal space, which seemed to be the new normal in this house. Annabeth was lying face down on her bed, resting her chin on Percy's knee, while Sally was sitting with her knees off to her side, so her feet were under Percy's leg and Paul's knee was on her's. But other than that, it was perfectly comfortable.

The really uncomfortable part was the page that was open inform of them. The little boy in the picture must have been about three, with dark hair and bright green eyes that would send any babysitter running. The prominent part was the brownie batter that was smeared not only around his smiling mouth, but also in his hair and on the t-shirt that he wore. The brown gunk in no way seemed to impair the way he smiled at the camera, which was held by his mother.

The picture below this one was possibly worse. It was around the same age, but it was at Montauk. He was in swim trunks with his hair full of sane, but the worst was yet to come. He had a positively horrified expression, the one kids make right before they scream. He had his hand on the corner of his mouth trying to wipe the sand out of it, which he'd put in hoping it would taste good.

The one next to that one was less awful, and to be honest, pretty cute. It was a picture of him and his mom at the zoo. He was being held, with a stroller right next to them. Percy was holding a toy dolphin in his hand, holding it out to the person holding the camera. With a start he realized that his mother looked noticeably younger in the picture. Her hair was all brown, lacking its silver streaks, and her face had less smile lines. Percy looked to him mother, and smiled, seeing that her smile had yet to be touched by the years. Her face had too many frown lines, most from him, but it also had a fair amount of smile lines. People can have a lot of sadness inside of them, and go through even more, but this in no way stops that person from smiling. In fact, it gives them a reason to smile. They've seen the worst, and now they're seeing the better. He hoped he could hide the sadness in his face as he got older, but he knew it had already made a home in his eyes.

The last picture was the worst, and he almost left the room. It was him, when he was about a year old, and naturally he was in the bathtub. Why parents feel the need to take these pictures was far beyond him. He promised himself that if he should have kids, which he hoped he would, he would never take pictures of them in the bathtub. It's just cruel. He had soap all in his hair, and was smiling a gap toothed smile. He would have been cute, had he not been totally naked and chewing on a washcloth. The bar of soap was in midair, and he had a slight look of horror in his eyes but his smile still reflected the joy that the soap was flying. Had he not been sitting next to Annabeth, he would have been fine, but now his cheeks were bright red and he was refusing to meet her eyes, even though he knew she was glancing at him.

He finally stood up after him mother shut the book and glanced at him. He broke into a smile when Annabeth stepped under his arm and threw an arm around his waist. He smiled down at her, and saw nothing but adoring love in her matching smile. He knew she enjoyed seeing him when he was a little kid, like she was seeing him before everything changed, back when he was still happy and carefree. What he couldn't know was she could still see this wide-eyed little boy when Percy was asleep, or when he was swimming in the ocean.

"You were totally adorable," Annabeth said as they walked down the hall next to each other. Percy nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" Paul called from the end of the hall, hand in hand with Sally. Percy just shot a mock offended look over his shoulder, but he couldn't keep his smile gone for long. Annabeth stood on her toes once they'd reached the end of the hall and put her lips close to his ear.

"You got strong,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! My schedule is freeing up now (relatively speaking) so I'm hoping to update more often. I've decided to turn this story into a collection of one-shots, so leave me a review or PM me with any ideas for cute little chapters I can put up. Leave a review! Muchas Gracias my Lovelies!~M**


	3. Beach

Forever one shot ch 3

Percy and Annabeth were swimming at the beach, and by Percy and Annabeth, I mean Percy. Annabeth was lying on her stomach with her face propped up on her elbows, reading a book about some dauntless girl.

"Annabeth, c'mon please!" Percy wined from the sand next to her. In front of him sat a massive sand castle with a pretty impressive moat standing three stories tall. Annabeth barely glanced over at him before shrugging.

"But we're at the beach! And it's summer! You can read when it's too cold to swim!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and adjusted her swimsuit uncomfortably.

"Percy, just let me finish this chapter! It's a really good book, and I'll be done in two seconds. Then we can swim." Percy nodded and put a hand through the water that was spouting from his sand castle in a makeshift fountain. He manipulated the water infront of his face, pulling more out of the moat until he had a globe the size of a basketball.

"You literally just started a new chapter. What are you doing with your life, Annabeth?" Percy teased as Annabeth turned the page to start a new chapter for the third time since promising she'd swim with him. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and didn't miss a beat as she responded.

"You." Percy coughed uncomfortably and stood up. He walked around the pair of towels and pulled more water out of the air, now holding a massive blob of water the size of a large person. The water was constantly shifting as he effortlessly molded the shape in the air.

"You are a terrible person." He said as she turned the page again. She just nodded.

"Annabeth, really now. You promised you'd swim with me an hour ago. This isn't nice." She nodded again, a look of pure horror on her face.

"No, no, no. doesn't shoot him! He doesn't know what he's doing!" she whispered to herself. Percy sighed to himself and increased the size of the blob that he had. It was almost ten feet high now, shooting rainbows all on the sand and Annabeth's bare back. He smiled to himself as he got a devious idea.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to have to do something I'll regret." Annabeth again just nodded with a look of horror on her face. Percy weighed his options. One option was letting her keep reading and finish the book, but it was a trilogy, and he could see another book in her bag, so that was out. He could do what he'd originally considered, but she'd probably kill him, so it wouldn't be funny for very long. But still, the look on her face would be to die for. So he took a deep breath and let go of the water he'd been holding, very careful to not get a drop on her book. He could mess with her, but lay a finger on the book and he would die.

"Percy!" She sputtered as she got up, her voice an octave higher than usual. Her blonde hair was in soaked ringlets all around her face. Her grey eyes were glowing with anger, her hands in tight fists, all the anger directed right towards him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she said, her voice steely calm, like the quiet before the storm.

"You've been ignoring me!" Percy said, raising his hands in a non-offensive position. "Besides, it's not that bad."

He put a finger to her shoulder and she instantly dried, along with the towel that she stood on. She smiled and stepped a bit closer to him. He matched her smile with his own. They were inches from each other, the energy between them practically crackled.

"Will you swim now?" Percy said with his very best puppy eyes, and not to be outdone, Annabeth matched his.

"Can I finish the chapter?" Her grey eyes almost worked, but Percy was waiting for it.

Before she could react, he swept her feet out from under her and picked her up like a baby and ran for the water.

"Really?" she said doubtfully, an eyebrow raised. He just smiled as he dove under the water, letting them both breathe.

Needless to say, Annabeth didn't finish her book that afternoon.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I had a ton of fun writing this one, so I hope you had fun reading it! Leave me a review if you have any ideas for other one-shots in this series. Or if you liked it! Or if you didn't like it! Or if you live in the US! Or if you're named after your grandparents! But absolutely nobody named Andrew can review. So feel free to follow my rules. Or blatantly disregard them like everything else I say. Muchas Gracias my Lovelies!~M**


	4. Track

"Beth, there's no need to lie. We won't judge you here," She said, smiling in a way that guaranteed judgment.

"Actually, it's Annabeth, and I never lie. He's real," Annabeth was barely out of breath, her face not even flushed as they went into the fifth and final mile of the afternoon.

Why was Annabeth running you ask? Because she was hella good at it. But for real, she was running track at her new boarding school in New York City because she wanted to stay in shape for camp, or the occasional monster. Whichever came first, so a monster.

Who exactly was she running with? People who couldn't keep pace with her, so she'd slowed down and decided to make small talk. As small talk with teenage girls generally does, it eventually just became a conversation about who was cute and who was going nowhere. Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes as they talked about how cute the boys at the boy's boarding school were.

Naturally, Annabeth was going to boarding school in NYC, and this school's arch nemesis was Goode. Annabeth found the Romeo and Juliet-ness of it all very amusing. But anyways, the girls on the track team loved to talk about the boys at the school's sister school, which was all boys to complement their all girls. And of course, the demigods had split up, Percy, Leo and Hazel at Goode, Piper and Annabeth at Laurelton and Jason, Frank and Nico at Briarwood. **(Sorry if anybody goes to these school. My bad) **The Briarwood boys were apparently hot stuff, but Annabeth preferred Goode boys.

"I think the blonde one is adorable. Look at those abs." The same girl commented. She was of course talking about Jason. This comment made Annabeth chuckle softly to herself. Laurelton and Briarwood shared the same athletic facilities with Goode, so they all intermingled. It was refreshing to see her friends, but being with hormone crazed girls generally made Annabeth uncomfortable.

"He's taken," Annabeth said shortly. All heads turned her direction, including the girl who'd made the comment.

"How do you know?" The girl was a bit upset now, Annabeth desperately tried to remember her name. Was it Molly? Millie? Mary? It was something with an M, or maybe it was Emily? They all sounded the same. But whatever.

"Oh, he's dating my friend, Piper." They all knew who Piper was. Her last name was McLean. She was quiet and beautiful. Nobody messed with her, and suddenly the conversation shifted in a less dangerous direction.

"What about him, he's cute." M girl pointed over to the shot put team, where Frank was cleaning up, much to them embarrassment of all the others. Annabeth again paled uncomfortably as the conversation continued.

"Look how strong he is, but careful. I wouldn't mind shot putting with him, if you catch my drift." M girl glanced at her little friend, who looked like she couldn't agree more.

"Yea, he's the team captain too! Wouldn't mind letting him captain my ship for a while," her friend responded, and Annabeth smirked.

"Hey guys, who we talking about?" Hazel said as she caught up with them. She'd been helping her friends with French, but wanted to hang with Annabeth for a while before the end of practice.

"Just that beautiful hunk of man over there at the shot put." M girl said, pointing at Frank. Annabeth raised her eyebrows and Hazel blushed furiously. M girl backtracked.

"Sorry, I forgot you're a freshman. But you gotta admit he's hot as hell." Annabeth actually laughed out loud at the final comment and Hazel smiled at the private joke they shared.

"Yea, I guess he's not too bad looking." Hazel replied as they slowed down to a walk for the cool down lap. They started stretching out their legs and M girl checked her shorts a few thousand times, making sure she looked good. Annabeth shared a look with Hazel that read, good luck with that one.

As a group they walked in the general direction of the shot putters, Hazel and Annabeth whispered to each other.

"What's the plan?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought you had the plan," Hazel replied with a bit less of a cool demeanor.

"Damn I guess we can wing it. I hope Frank rolls with this," Annabeth said.

"He always does," Hazel promised, her fingers crossed.

They stood on the side, all shoulder to shoulder, waiting for Frank to throw. When he did, he didn't disappoint. It was a meter further than the rest, and he didn't appear to be trying. M girl responded with a cheer and a flirtatious wink. Hazel shot him a look that said, "Ball is in your court, buddy."

"How was the run, ladies?" he asked, his rumbly voice eliciting some almost silent squeals from the group of four. And by group I mean M girl and her minion.

"It was tough, but we made it!" M girl replied. She batted her overly made up eyelashes at him, and he decided that this was enough.

He looked at Hazel and smiled, "How have you been Ms. Levesque?" He bowed gallantly, kissing her hand in a vaguely southern manner. He smiled up at her and she giggled.

"It was satisfactory, Master Zhang. And you?" She curtsied, her eyebrow raised. He grabbed a water bottle off the bench and walked with them.

"Much better after seeing you, lovely." He held her hand and laced his fingers into hers as they walked. M girl could be heard softly cursing, but to their well-trained ears, she may as well have been yelling.

Hazel and Frank walked into the dorm common area and left Annabeth with a look that read "good luck with that."

Annabeth, M girl and minion walked into the locker room and started to change, M girl complaining about how all the good ones were taken; minion sympathizing as minions tend to do.

They walked out and stood in the common area, M girl waiting for her ride to the mall on that fine Friday, Annabeth waiting for Percy to finish swimming and pick her up. She wanted to go home and marathon Sherlock with him, per tradition.

The swim team all came out together, Percy reminding everyone to be on time to school Monday so they could compete in regionals that afternoon.

"Well he's not bad looking. And damn, I am a fan of the no shirt. I'd give him service, even without shoes." She waved flirtatiously at him and he waved noncommittally back, like he didn't know her but wasn't going to leave her hanging.

"Yea, Brittney that fine gentleman will be all mine this evening." Brittney smiled and made a go ahead gesture. Annabeth smiled like she had a chance, secretly enjoying the spectacle. She did love it when girls flirted with Percy. He was so adorably clueless. But Annabeth had to agree, shirtless Percy was something to ogle at.

"Damn, look at those abs. Gah, he's perfect." M girl looked at Annabeth, who nodded, like she agreed, which she did.

"Go get him, Em," Brittany said, giving 'Em' a gentle push in his direction. He was making small talk with his team members, but appeared to be looking for someone. 'Em' grabbed Annabeth and Brittany as wing ladies and walked over, casually pulling her tank top a bit lower to show her frankly pathetic cleavage. She took a quick glance at her reflection on her phone and turned to face him.

"Hey…" She purred, angling herself so he could see right down her shirt.

"Hi," He sounded a bit nervous, and had yet to spot Annabeth, who was facing the other direction with a hood on.

"I'm Emily," She said, batting her eyelashes at him shamelessly.

"Do you have something in your eye?" he asked, confused about her attempts to flirt.

"No, I'm fine. What's your name, love?" her voice turned cold for a moment, but quickly regained its sickly sweet tone.

"I'm Percy, and have you seem my friend, I've been looking everywhere for-" he was cut off by Emily's over-eager help.

"Describe him, I love helping people!" She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arm around him bicep.

"Actually, she's a girl. She's tallish, really smart, and super beautiful. She's blonde, tan, grey eyes, on the track team. She runs distance. You might know her. Her name is Annabeth Chase?" Percy's green eyes lit up when he talked about her, but Brittney looked like she was deflating.

"Yea, I know Annabeth. She's not your girlfriend, is she?" The dread in her voice was tangible, but the ever-oblivious Percy failed to notice.

"Yea, perhaps she's mentioned me? Her handsome, athletic, awesome boyfriend? She may have used the world god-like?" He laughed softly like he had made a joke, but Emily's every fear was confirmed.

"Oh she's mentioned you. We thought she was lying. Damn." Emily handed Brittney a five dollar bill and walked away to a car. The door slammed and Annabeth smiled.

"That was just evil, Wise girl." Percy commented.

"It was worth it. Em is a total bitch." Annabeth gave Percy a quick kiss, which naturally was met with wolf whistles from his goofy friends. He waved to them as he opened the passenger door for Annabeth, but she gestured for him to get in and took the keys out of his palm. As she walked around the car, she waved to the swim team and called, "I might give him back for regionals."

She smiled as she got in the driver seat and gave him a proper kiss. The hoots from the team came in through the open windows, and Percy heard some shouts from his team.

"Have fun tonight, Jackson!" one boy yelled, so Percy gave a nice one finger salute as they drove a bit too quickly out of the parking lot and onto the Hutchinson Parkway into Manhattan.

It's fair to say she drove too fast, but life is too quick to do much else.

**A/N: well, I hope you got all the innuendos and jokes in there, most were me punning on my screen name (M) and generally screwing around. I hope it was well received, and ****let me know what you'd like to read in terms of fluff in the future****!**

**Oh yea, review. Because I love you very much and want to chat. **

**No really, review. It's only polite. **

**Muchas gracias, my lovelies, stay incredible, and DFTBA ~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta Da, new chapter! I like this one, personally, so I might do some more about this topic. Let me know where you stand in comments. **

Annabeth walked into one of the few places that she truly avoided: Starbucks. It's not that she didn't like coffee, or rather sugar; it was the nagging fear that she would see somebody from school there. It was a popular hangout for the private school girls, one of whom Annabeth had reluctantly become.

"Annabeth!" Percy called from one of the tables. He had her drink across from him, his gloves and winter hat piled on the empty seat next to him. For February it was unseasonably cold in NYC, barely making the 20 degrees that was average. Annabeth was wrapped in a scarf, gloves, and a hat. Even through her coat, she could feel the chill in the windy New York air. A storm was invariably coming.

She sat down and pulled off her gloves and scarf, leaving her hat. She pulled a book and a notebook out of her backpack.

"How are you?" she asked after finally getting settled, looking at Percy, a mustache of whipped cream on his lip. He smirked.

"Suffering and dying as always. My mom said if I don't pass English she was going to make Paul tutor me. Ugh, can we not?" He said as Annabeth smiled and gestured to her notebook.

"Percy, you're not going to die. It's just Shakespeare." She handed him the book and he handed it back to her.

"I have a copy, and I even read it." Annabeth made a mock shocked face. Percy rolled his eyes.

"But for real, I have to do an essay! Like a five page one, with ideas, and deep stuff!" He gestured so wildly that he knocked his coffee off the table, but luckily caught it right-side up before it hit the ground. He smiled sarcastically at Annabeth, who just smiled and shook her head.

"But really, I need your help!" He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, pleading silently. She sighed.

"And here I thought we were on a 'study' date." She made air quotes around study, because generally their study dates were just dates with books open nearby.

He smiled apologetically, but continued on. "So I want to write about Lady Macbeth, cause she's cool, but I have no ideas. The teacher said that we had to write about something creative. I suck at creative."

Annabeth looked through his notebook, reading the pages of careful notes that had been copied from hers. His messy handwriting was still terrible, but his ideas weren't terrible. She read his character analysis, glancing at his occasionally, catching his nervous expression.

"So?" He asked, his hands fiddling with a pen, luckily not riptide. Annabeth smiled at his ADHD, the twitch had saved her life numerous times.

"Did you do this?" she asked, gesturing to the pages of notes.

He nodded, bracing himself for some kind of lecture on doing his homework. He'd actually tried on this one, but clearly it wasn't good enough.

She leaned across the table and gave his a sweet kiss, one that promised more later. "This is incredible."

"Really?" He said, voice incredulous. He couldn't believe that something he'd done was actually intelligent.

She nodded and smiled, excited that for once, he had tried in the irrelevant even that was school.

For the next hour, they put together an essay, Percy mostly nodding, and Annabeth planning an essay easily, due to his shockingly present planning.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Percy asked as they put on their gloves and scarves. Annabeth zipped up her jacket as Percy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. It was strange, a year and a half of dating and he was still nervous about asking her out. She smiled and looped her arm through his, pushing out into the rigid New York air.

"You look cute when you're cold," Percy commented.

"Shut up," Annabeth said, shoving her shoulder into his. She blushed slightly, the snow swirling around her face.

"Thank you so much for helping me today. Like really, I would have failed without you." He said, stopping at turning to face her, his hands now on either side of her face.

"Any time," she said, smiling and giving him a proper kiss on the corner, snow swirling around them like a movie. A movie with a happy ending.

**A/N: That's all! I plan on doing a few dates, not only Percabeth. Let me know which you'd like to see!**

**Review, Muchas Gracias my Lovelies, stay incredible, and DBFTBA~M**


	6. Dance

**A/N: Don't you dare tell me it's been a while. Missed you guys! Enjoy!**

"So have you figured out where you're going to school yet?" Piper asked, facing the mirror, glancing up at Annabeth as she asked. Annabeth had volunteered to help Piper get ready for the quadruple date slash celebration party that Leo was throwing. Now, it wasn't much of a date, it was more of a camp dance, everybody got dressed up and got a date and partied to celebrate the end of the war. However, it was considered a date because it said 'bring a date'. Annabeth was braiding Piper's hair as Piper micromanaged from the chair.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. Percy and she were going off to college in a year but neither of them had any ideas for where they were going or what they wanted to do. So they planned on pushing it off until the week of submissions and panicking. That was the official plan.

"So you're just going to wing it?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow doubtfully.

Annabeth nodded, "Yup, in true Percy Jackson fashion, we haven't planned a thing. How exciting!" She smiled, and Piper applauded herself on her makeup and hair job. Not that there was really much that had to be done. Both Annabeth and Percy had gained back the weight they'd lost in Tartarus, and reestablished their tans. Basically, the really obvious physical scars of their time in hell had faded, but Piper knew better. Late at night, Annabeth would walk over to his cabin and spend the night. Not doing anything that would make Hazel blush, just sleeping and not having nightmares. Or at least not the kinds that make you scream and cry.

"Ta frickin da!" Annabeth said with flourish, gesturing to Piper's now perfect hair.

Piper inspected it in the mirror, and after fixing one bit, and nodded approvingly.

An evil smile crept over her face. "Time for the dresses!" She said, relishing the look of dread on Annabeth's face. Annabeth never wore dresses or skirts if she could avoid it. The popular theory was that she would wear jeans to her wedding. Even at the medals ceremony that they'd all attended, she wore shorts under her Greek dress, but nobody besides Percy and Piper knew. Annabeth was extremely proud of her not wearing dresses, but tonight, Piper was absolutely positive that she could get her to wear one. It was a little thing called manipulation.

They walked over to the dresses that Piper had gotten for them. Annabeth had refused to come shopping with her.

"The blue one's yours," Piper said with a smile. She'd decided to go all out on Annabeth's dress, because she never wore them. It was floor length, like most of the dresses, with a few exceptions, and midnight blue. It was so dark, that the silver strands woven into the dress made it appear to be the night sky. It had a slit up the leg to the mid-thigh, and was fitted in the waist. It softened her athletic figure and made her skin look even tanner than it already was. The silver made her eyes pop, and while Annabeth would deny it to everyone but Percy, she loved it.

"I guess I'll wear it," she said with a grudging smile. Piper nodded and silently did a victory dance, because she'd seen the look of magic come over Annabeth's face when she's seen the dress.

They both pulled on their dresses, Annabeth taking care to not break it, though Piper had been sure to get one sturdy enough for Annabeth's usage.

"Hey, can you zip me up?" Annabeth asked over her shoulder.

"Mmhmm," Piper responded, zipping up the back, silently cheering because she'd gotten the right size. It's hard to shop for people when you have to guess at their size. It wasn't like Annabeth knew her dress size, or would share it.

"Can you do me?" Piper asked, turning around. Annabeth smiled, but zipped up the dress. Piper turned around with an awkward smile.

"That sounded really, exceptionally wrong, even for me." Annabeth nodded. Piper was always saying things that had innuendos hidden in them, she just noticed them after she'd already said them.

"It did," Annabeth commented.

Piper gestured to the door, "Shall we?" Annabeth took a deep breath, not unlike the one she took before charging into battle with the others, and nodded.

Piper pushed open the door and stopped short. In the grass outside the cabin were two boys, lying on their backs throwing a softball between them. They looked like they were bored out of their minds, but both sat up like meerkats when the door opened.

Jason pulled Piper into a tight hug, then pulled back to look at her dress.

"You look lovely," He said, pulling her into a gentle kiss, his hands on her hips.

Percy on the other hand, just stood, rooted to the spot, drinking in the moment.

Annabeth didn't move either; she just stood, staring at him. He very rarely put on anything other than a t-shirt, but when he did, he clearly didn't understand how lovely he looked when he put on fancy clothes. But this was one of those rare occasions where he put in effort, for no other reason than to sympathize with Annabeth, who he knew had to wear a dress.

"Wow," Percy said softly, shooting her a wink, "You look incredible." He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering so only she could hear.

"How did I wind up with the most beautiful girl at camp?" They pulled back and Annabeth laughed, breaking the tension.

"I could say the same thing," Annabeth commented, bumping him with her hip. Percy frowned dramatically.

"Ex-Praetor Jason, Annabeth is hitting on me!" he called to Jason, who rolled his eyes. Piper shot Annabeth a wink and walked into the dance area. The dining pavilion had been set up to look like a club, with lights and streamers curtesy of the Aphrodite cabin. Percy and Annabeth stood outside the archway, glancing in nervously.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked, looking as nervous as Annabeth, who sighed.

"I guess I have to be. I've never worn a dress infront of the other campers before!" She commented, waving her hands around.

"Hey, me neither!" Percy commented. Annabeth scowled, and he smiled again. "Maybe next time,"

He took a deep breath and grabbed Annabeth's hand, walking into the lights and music that was, all together, more intimidating than your average titan.

Now, there was no dramatic stop to the music, nor did the crowd part as they entered, probably because they don't actually live in a movie. But every group they went to chat with, and there were quite a few, commented on how nice they looked. Annabeth's smile never went away, not even when she had to dance with the other seven, plus Calypso.

They all wound up dancing together, so Annabeth wound up dancing with not only Percy, but Jason, Frank and Leo as well.

"You really do look lovely, Annabeth. And I say that as a friend," Jason commented as they danced. The seven were all so close, it was like getting a compliment from her brother, but Annabeth still blushed.

"It's so bizarre," She mused to Jason, "I've never been pretty!" Jason smiled and shook his head, but Annabeth held up a finger to stop him.

"No, really, I used to get teased in school for being so awkward. I always knew I was never pretty, but people keep telling me I am!" Jason smiled and gave her a hug.

"Annabeth, I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't true. Now, need to go stop Leo from burning the streamers. Really, his fire breathing trick isn't as cool as he thinks!" Jason walked away, and Annabeth smiled after him. Most of camp thought that she didn't like Jason as a person, but it was the opposite. Jason was not too different from Percy. A bit more straight laced, but still a nice kid.

The night went on, and after a near miss with fire breathing and a few well-placed insults, it was the final dance. Now, most school dances are nerve wracking. You have to ask somebody, then deal with outfits and parents, then the actual dance. But the absolute worst part is the final dance, because it's when all the couples are together, and everybody else has to dance with their friends, or with their date. And you just know that something sketchy is going on in the back. There's always something sketchy going on there.

But camp dances are shockingly even more high pressure, because after school dances, you go home and avoid people for the rest of the weekend. With camp dances, you have to be with people after, so anything stupid will go down in camp lore, and everyone is always watching you, especially if the you is one of the seven.

But should this stop one from dancing? Hell no.

"You really are a terrible dancer," Annabeth said with a laugh, and Percy smiled sheepishly.

"I like to think I've gotten better." Percy tilted her chin up to look into his eyes, and she smiled, shaking her head slightly. Percy raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Annabeth works in mysterious ways.

Percy moved his hands down from her waist to her hips, pulling her into him a bit more tightly. She smiled and leaned on his chest, her hands tightening around his neck.

Annabeth sighed, not dramatically, but it had a tinge of frustration to it.

Percy looked down at her, and met her eyes.

"What?" He said softly.

"We're being watched," She replied, not moving her eyes from his. She glanced to her left so fast that if he hadn't been paying attention, would have been missed.

He glanced to his right and saw a few people not dancing, but instead watching them dance. He looked back to Annabeth and smiled.

"Let's get out of here," He whispered into her ear, and she looked into his eyes to see if he was serious.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. With her other hand, she slipped her shoes off and held them in her hand. He pulled her across the room and wove through the people dancing. Annabeth waved quickly to Hazel as they ran through the archway.

"Well, what should we do now?" Annabeth asked as they stood in the cool darkness, her hand still in Percy's

"I have an idea," He said with a smile.

**A/N: Ta da, this is the update. I've been gone for a while, and I probably won't update for a while, with school and Band and everything. **

**Sorry, friends! But for real, welcome back to school, Muchas Gracias my Lovelies, Stay incredible, and as they say in my home town, DFTBA. **

**But for real, don't tell me update soon; Just tell me you liked it, or that you didn't. ~M**


	7. Reunion

**Here we have the official reunion as I hope it happened. Enjoy!**

Sally Jackson was in Limbo. There was no question that the world had been saved, as she was still here, but Percy's well-being was a completely different issue. She had a bad feeling that one of his group had died, and she'd seen the news: Percy had been in Greece.

Now, naturally the mortals had put the battle in Greece down to some radicals attempting to vandalize the monument, but Sally could see the faces she knew. Percy and Poseidon were fighting side by side, as were Annabeth and Athena, though Annabeth looked pissed to say the least. So Sally knew they'd been alive on the solstice, but I'd been almost a week, and Percy hadn't called her. Not even the oh-so-responsible Annabeth hadn't contacted her.

So Sally was a bit worried to say the least.

She'd tried to carry on with her life like nothing was wrong, but her fellow editors were picking up on her distance, and Paul was no dummy.

"Sally, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet these last few days." The woman at the desk next to her looked up from her computer and stared at her, expecting an answer.

Sally shook her head. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed. My son has been fighting with his father, and it's a bit stressful, that's all." The woman nodded and turned away, and Sally smiled to herself. They were indeed fighting, just not one another.

Meanwhile…..

"Mom? Paul?" Percy called as he let himself into their apartment with the key his mother had given to Annabeth. Percy flipped on lights as he walked through the apartment with Annabeth and they both realized how much it had changed. The normally neat home was littered with dirty dishes and pieces of paper, like his mother had started to do something and then gotten distracted. Percy entered the kitchen and saw Paul sitting at the table starting at Percy like he couldn't believe Percy was here.

"Percy?" Paul said as he stood up and pushed his reading glasses onto the top of his head. Paul stepped forward and raised his eyebrows, glancing at Annabeth, who was leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face.

Paul's face broke into a smile and he pulled Percy into a tight hug. Percy smiled and hugged him back, glad to be back home at last. Paul pulled back and inspected Percy's face, like he could see evidence of his wartime struggle.

"So where's my mom?" Percy asked, looking around the room like she might be hiding. Paul smiled softly.

"She's at work. She's been a bit of a mess, to be totally honest. She saw the news from Greece and recognized you guys, but then we didn't hear anything from you guys for almost a week. She's been trying to distract herself, that's why she's at work right now. She can hardly bear to be here when she doesn't know if you're safe. Why didn't you call us?" Paul said, suddenly a bit angry at his step-son. Percy smiled sadly.

"Well," He began, glancing at Annabeth, who came to stand next to him, a kind of silent support system. "We had some funerals to prepare and then attend. We lost less than the last war, but that doesn't make it any easier." Paul nodded and pointed at their clothes.

"That's why you guys are all dressed up," He concluded. Percy smiled. "What do you see us wearing?"

Paul raised his eyes but answered. "You're both in funeral attire, button down shirts and black pants." Annabeth smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow. Percy nodded a fraction of a degree and moved his head slightly. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Paul felt like they may as well have been speaking Greek. He was not following this silent conversation.

"We're not, but that's fine. Can we go see my Mom?" Annabeth nudged his leg with her sneaker and Percy shot her a wink. Paul looked a bit confused, but grabbed the keys to his Prius from the pile on the counter and gestured to them to lead him down to the car. Percy's smile was infectious, and soon then three of them were smiling in the car.

"Ok, I'll bite. Why are you so happy?" Paul said as he drove to the building where Sally worked, glancing at the still-grinning Percy in the rear view mirror. Percy smirked at Annabeth, who was also smiling.

"I'm home! I get to see you and my mom and Annabeth and I'm not dead. Mostly the not dead thing, though," He said in one breath. Paul shook his head as he parked the car and they walked into the lobby.

Percy led the way into the elevator and hit the button for the 18th floor, bouncing in place the whole ride up to her floor. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you need to chill. It's just your mom." Percy scowled and stopped bouncing, and turned to face her.

"I haven't seen my mother in like a year. I miss my mommy," he said as he leaned close to her face, where she raised an eyebrow. She shook her head as he gave her a kiss on the temple and shot out of the elevator before the ding had stopped.

Percy walked through the office quickly, making a beeline to where his mother was sitting, her back to him. He smiled and put a finger to his lips when the woman next to his mom saw him. Percy stooped and gave his mother a hug from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Percy!" She yelled, jumping out of her chair to face him. He laughed and pulled her into another hug. Sally was full out crying now, and Percy just patter her back, murmuring, "I'm home, and I'm here now."

Sally's face was streaked with tears by the time she pulled back and realized he was still wearing ceremonial Greek dress and had laurels perched on his head crookedly. She inspected his face, totally ignorant of the rest of her office watching his dramatic return.

"You look older," She said softly, running her fingers through the new grey streak that he'd picked up in Tartarus. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm still your little boy. But, that said, Annabeth and I are going to New Rome to study at their university." Sally smiled widely and stepped away from Percy to give Annabeth s tight hug.

"Oh you have it too," Sally commented, frowning at the matching grey streak that went through Annabeth's blonde hair. "But thank you for bringing him back," Sally said, holding Annabeth's hands in her's.

"It's practically my job, Sally." Annabeth responded, meeting Percy's mock-scowl over his mother's shoulder.

"So you must have come straight from the ceremony," Sally deduced looking at their clothes. Annabeth was in Greek dress, laurels in her hair, though her's weren't crooked. Annabeth nodded.

"It was fine, lots of speeches. We got awards, but the real gift is that it's all over. We're finally done." Sally nodded, but noticed the darkness in Annabeth's eyes.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Sally's eyes never left her's and Percy went to stand next to Annabeth, his hand in her's. Nobody should have to give bad news by themselves.

"Leo died." Annabeth said softly, "He ended the battle with Gaea, but it cost him his life." Sally nodded sadly, but Percy's gaze was at the window. He nudged Annabeth's arm and pulled her over to the massive window, looking down Park Avenue.

"WOOO HOOO THE SUPERSIZED MCSHIZZLE IS BACK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. DON'T HOLD YOUR APPLAUSE!" A massive golden dragon was flying down the street, Leo Valdez on its back with a girl that both Percy and Annabeth recognized.

"That drama queen," Annabeth said with a sign. She turned to face Sally with a dramatic eye roll.

"So Leo's fine. False alarm on the whole dying dramatically thing."

**A/N: Happy Holidays to all of you! Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave me a review! And I have a very real question for you: **

**What is the best holiday and why? **

**And if you're interested, my darling mother dislikes all of them. "So many people, and it's always so hot and you have to talk to people." So all you have to do is be more positive than that. **

**Anyways, Muchas Gracias my Lovelies, Stay incredible, and DFTBA!~M**


	8. Promise

**A/N: Sorry, I actually forgot about this story. I won't even lie and say I had writer's block. I honestly just forgot. So chill out. I'm back. **

Annabeth was only a lot stressed out. Between teaching Greek and trying to get the younger kids to eat something other than chocolate pudding and making sure her blueprints were perfect, she hadn't hung out with Percy one-on-one in almost a week. And that wasn't OK.

She climbed up to her bunk and sighed, changing out of her sweaty running clothes for breakfast, almost missing the note on her bed.

_Annabeth, meet me at the beach at 8 O'clock, but ditch the cabin. _

_-Percy_

Annabeth smiled and folded the note up, stashing it in her pocket. She'd be there, and without the cabin. The last time they'd had a date, Annabeth's cabin had accidentally crashed, thinking that they were all invited to have dinner at Percy's table. It had been a bit uncomfortable.

She wrangled her cabin to breakfast, then stole away over to the sparsely populated Big Three table.

"Hey," She said as she sat down next to Percy, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. He smiled and offered her a bite of his blue pancake, but she shook her head.

"Morning Annabeth," Nico mumbled, his face half-covered by his hoodie. He looked like he'd rather be sleeping, and given a few minutes, might do just that. Jason threw an elbow at his younger cousin, trying to get him to wake up. That's a lost cause.

Annabeth gave them a smile before scarfing down some breakfast, checking over her shoulder to make sure her cabin wasn't doing anything too outlandish. Percy finished his breakfast before her, but didn't leave like Nico and Jason did.

"You alright, Annabeth?" He leaned forward to look at her, to make sure she was alright. She smiled slightly.

"Let's just say I'm a bit sick of being a full time babysitter. I can't leave them alone for three minutes without a catastrophe!" She threw her hand up on either side of her head, and then flopped her head onto Percy's shoulder. He smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"I'll hang with you while you babysit, well, as long as I can. I'm teaching after lunch until dinner with Nico." She smiled and pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw. At least she'd have some company in the morning.

"Well if you're going to help me babysit, you're going to have to start early." She pulled him up off the bench and lead him over to her cabin's table. "Get babysitting mister." She smirked, and he tilted his head at her, a matching smirk on his lips.

"Alright everybody, this is your five minute warning! We're heading to the first activity once you all finish up you breakfast." Percy didn't have to yell; all the kids knew that when he spoke, you shut your mouth, and the same went for most of the counselors. Except for the Stolls. They were just silly.

"What's our first activity?" One of the younger kids asked him, wide eyed. He looked to Annabeth, who smiled for real then answered for him.

"We're going to the climbing wall and archery this morning." The girl nodded, and Percy considered his work here done. He sat down in the last open seat and pulled Annabeth onto his lap, a sarcastic smile on his face. She rolled her eyes but didn't move to get up. She leaded into his chest, resting her chin on the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she tried to forget that in a few moments her cabin was going to make her get up and handle whatever the newest crisis brought.

Percy turned over his wrist and glanced at the time. Their five minutes were up, unfortunately. If it were up to him, he'd stay with Annabeth forever, preferably alone. Sadly, the Gods were mean. He gently shoved Annabeth off his lap and stood next to her at the head of the table.

"Alright guys, time to get going to the climbing wall!" Annabeth's fake enthusiasm was impressive, and for a moment, even Percy was convinced. Then he saw the way her shoulders slumped as soon as her cabin stood to rush to be first in line at the climbing wall.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Percy said, pulling her into a piggy back ride before running across the grass after the gaggle of kids. Annabeth laughed, one of Percy's favorite sounds, and for a moment, it was like they didn't have any responsibilities or restless middle schoolers to watch.

"Alright, Percy and I are going to demonstrate how to climb the wall, but we're going to work on the Expert setting, unlike you guys, who are starting on the Easy, regardless of how good you think you are." She eyed a few eye-rolling punks, but mostly, her siblings agreed with her.

She stood next to Percy at the base of the wall and gave him a smile, both of them knowing who was going to win.

"Go!" Shouted one of the campers, and they were off. They scrambled past outcroppings and dodged lava as it bubbled over rocks. Percy lost his footing only once, when Annabeth had winked at him, causing him to lose his focus. She smiled down at him as she rang the bell at the top, knowing he was trying really hard to keep his eyes on hers. She winked at him as she jumped over to him, throwing her arm around him and dragging him down with her.

"There's no such thing as second place," she whispered in his ear. He smirked and replied.

"If this is second place, I'm really glad I lost." He gestured to her and them to him. She laughed at his 'duh' face.

"I don't even know what that means!" She smiled radiantly, continuing the conversation as she helped the first camper into the harness. Percy helped his camper and winked at her, promising an explanation soon.

They went to the back of the line, watching to make sure nobody got dropped. Percy leaned over to her.

"I was arguing that if I was second place, then I suppose first is just unrealistic." Annabeth smiled and shook her head, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled and turned her around so they could watch the climbers and still be close. His chin rested on the top of her head, his hands on her hips. Her hands were over his, and she leaned back into his embrace. She's missed just spending time with him.

The climbing wall flew by, and archery was mostly without injury. Percy apologized to Kayla again for accidentally grazing her with an arrow, and they were on their way to lunch.

"I wish I could eat with you, but Nico and I have to figure out what we're teaching, I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy pulled her into a tight hug, trying to make up for his dumping her for lunch. Annabeth smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll eat with Malcolm. And I have a date tonight, so I'll see you then." She smiled and gave him a kiss before walking back to the pavilion to sit with her siblings.

Lunch flew by, a mosh pit of sandwiches and arguments about who was the best Star Trek captain. Annabeth had smiled; Picard was clearly the best, followed closely by Kirk. **(A/N: let me know in reviews what your favorite Star Trek is. Don't worry, I'll remind you at the bottom.)**

The afternoon was almost unbearable. They were at crafts for half of it, then riding horses and pegasi, neither of which they were any good at. Crafting was mostly inventing because they couldn't stand making things that were useless. As for the Pegasi, the campers were more interested in picking their hangnails than dealing with the animals, but the time passed, and after they finished their time with the animals, they went back to the cabins for some downtime.

"Hey Pipes," Annabeth said as she sat down on Piper's bed. "How was your day?" Piper smirked like she knew something Annabeth didn't.

"Ok, I'll bite, what's up?" Piper openly smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not allowed. Percy will kill me." She gave Annabeth a tightlipped smile and turned away. Annabeth sighed.

"Come on, Piper. You know you want to tell me," She said as she leaned forward. Piper smiled and shook her head.

"I'd rather you be surprised, but I will help you do your hair for your date night, even though you and Percy will just mess it up." Piper narrowed her eyes at her friend, who just shrugged.

"I'll let you help, but only because I don't want to be tied down and forced to wear lip gloss." Piper put a finger to her lips and smiled, liking the idea. Annabeth frowned.

"Don't even think about it."

Dinner was quiet without Percy, and Piper and Nico kept sharing secretive smiles, much to Annabeth's dismay.

"Ok people, enough with the smirking. What's so funny?" She looked to Nico, who usually broke much faster, but he just shrugged, taking a bite of his hamburger. Annabeth harrumphed and turned to Piper, who she knew was a lost cause.

"If you're done with dinner, I think it's time to get ready for your big date!" Piper said, pulling Annabeth by the hand towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"It's just hanging out with Percy, it's not some big date." Annabeth grumbled to herself, but was still dragged to Piper's cabin for a makeover.

"Piper, you really don't have to do this," Annabeth said for the millionth time, as Piper redid her hair yet again.

"Actually," Piper said, pulling a clip out of her mouth to put into Annabeth's hair, "I do. Percy wanted me to make sure you didn't show up early. As much as he'd like to see you, he's going to need the full time." She smiled at her friend mysteriously, and Annabeth sighed, resigned to her fate.

By the time it was 8:00, Piper had redone her hair at least a hundred times, but Annabeth didn't mind. It was time to see Percy.

Annabeth walked through camp quickly, pulling on the hems of her shorts nervously. She wasn't actually nervous about seeing Percy, she was just a bit concerned that he was going to do something outlandish.

She arrived at the beach and smiled. Percy was pacing the sand in front of a picnic blanket, kicking sand over his toes them brushing it off.

"Hey," She said with a smile, walking across the cool sand to meet him. He smiled brightly and picked her up in a spinning kiss. She smiled into the kiss and ran her hand down his jaw.

"I'm a big fan," She said gesturing to his scruff. He smiled and ran his hand up the back of his head.

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes playfully, "Because I thought you hated beards." She smirked slightly.

"I believe I said I hated nasty beards. I have nothing against a sexy beard." Percy smiled and ran his hand down the side of her face.

"I've missed you, Annabeth." She nodded, pulling him over to the blanket, where she sat down right next to him.

"I know. I've been so busy, but I'm done with that. We can do this every night. So long as you're alright with me falling asleep on you." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"As long as I get to see you. I almost forgot how beautiful you are." She smiled and looked down, but Percy put his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him.

"And I almost forgot how incredible you are," she said as she leaned into him. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The prefect silence was only broken by the sound of the crickets in the woods and Percy pointing out the constellations.

"And there's Zoe." He said, pointing over his head to the huntress. "I wish you'd been there for the damn problem joke. You would've loved it." He smiled nostalgically at her, and she smiled back, knowing she would have preferred almost anything to holding the sky for any period of time.

"This is perfect," She said softly as they cuddled closer as the night got cooler. Percy smiled and pulled her in at the waist to give her a kiss. A proper kiss, without campers or Piper or anyone. Annabeth twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. He pushed her down on the blanket and she smiled as he pressed kisses down her jawline.

She smirked against his lips and pulled him even closer, which was quite a feat. Annabeth was lying on her back now, with his hands on either side of her head, keeping him from putting his full body weight on her, even though she was more than strong enough.

"Annabeth?" Both heads turned toward the voice, and they scrambled to get off each other before the owner of said voice reached them.

"Yea Mal?" Annabeth responded, pulling her tank top strap back onto her shoulder and ran her fingers through Percy's messed up hair, but there was no fixing that. She'd just have to pray Malcolm didn't notice.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but the younger kids are insisting that you say goodnight before they fall asleep." Annabeth sighed and stood, helping Percy up.

"You can come right back after, sorry man," Malcolm said to Percy, looking genuinely sorry.

"I'll be waiting," Percy said softly to Annabeth, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

"I'll be right back," She promised over her shoulder. Malcolm smiled slightly, rolling his eyes at her.

"I called from a distance away cause I didn't want to see anything not PG rated, but you'd never do that, would you?" He of course knew the answer, but asked his sarcastic question anyways to bother her. She bumped him with her shoulder, but ignored his question. Her silence was answer enough.

She pushed open the door to her cabin and said goodnight to her brothers and sisters in record time, giving Mal a quick hug as she brushed past him into the cool night air.

She knew she shouldn't be excited to see him and be out of her cabin this late at night, but the rules were hardwired into her. There was something invigorating about sneaking out to meet her boyfriend. She jogged back to the beach to see Percy standing, hands in the pockets of his khaki pants staring over the ocean.

"I'm back," She said softly, not wanting to disturb the calm night air. He turned around with a smile, offering a hand for her to hold. She held his hand and stood next to him, struck by how small she was by comparison.

"You've grown," She whispered, looking up at him. He smiled down at her and winked.

"I think you've just gotten shorter." He smiled and she bumped him with her shoulders.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," She said with a smile, running her hand down the side of his face. He smiled and held her hand to his face.

"Eight years and a beard later," He joked, putting an arm around her waist. She laughed and leaned in to his embrace.

"Eight years. Can you believe it? Eight years of putting up with you!" Annabeth smiled, and Percy shook his head.

"Well, since we're on the topic of how long we've known each other, I have a question for you." She sucked in a breath, praying to every God she could name that he wouldn't ask that they get married at 20, cause she knew she'd say yes.

"Take a breath, I'm not proposing." He said, reading her face. She sighed and smiled, responding to his eye roll with one of her own.

"Well, in a way I am, but not really, you get what I mean," he said, pulling out a black string bag with a silver ring in it. He got down on one knee with a smile.

"Breathe. I'm not proposing. Not in the way you think. This is a promise ring. It's a promise. A promise that I'll always love you, and whenever you are ready to get married, I'll get to propose again." He smiled and looked at her for her answer.

"Yes? Was there a question in there somewhere?" Annabeth said with a laugh, glad that he wasn't going to ask her to marry him right now. He smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. I think there was supposed to be," He said honestly.

"Well it's a yes whether you asked or not. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He rolled his eyes at her response, but pulled her close with a smile.

And I suppose that's what it's always been between them. Not a hope, a promise, a promise of forever.

**A/N: There is your daily dose of sappy romance. Now that I'm back, I need some prompts to write about, so leave me a few words or sentences in a review or PM to let me know what you'd like to read. **

**And here's your question to answer in the review: Who's the best Star Trek captain and more importantly why? **

**And if you don't watch Star Trek, tell me about a different show or book series or movie that you love and explain why!**

**Muchas Gracias, Stay incredible, and as always, DFTBA. ~M**


	9. AGE OF ULTRON!

"Percy, I'm so excited, I'm going to pee myself!" Annabeth said as she tied her shoes on and did a little happy dance as she waited for him to slowly s-l-o-w-l-y put his shoes on.

"Calm down Annabeth, it's just a movie." Percy grabbed her hand and allowed himself to be dragged out of the apartment to the elevator.

"No, it's not! It's a lifestyle!" Annabeth fixed her Captain America dress and harrumphed indignantly **(*casually writes herself into the story*)**.

"I get that you're a fan, but calm down." Percy smiled slightly. Annabeth nodded seriously and took a deep breath.

"Wouldn't want the neighbors thinking we're nuts," Annabeth said sarcastically as they walked out of the elevator hand in hand. Percy smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not the one dressed as Captain America to see a movie." Annabeth smirked.

"This movie is a huge deal. Like, expected to make 2 billion dollars kind of big deal." Percy raised his eyebrows and gave a low whistle.

"I think I'm going to work for Marvel." He said as they walked down the busy streets towards the movie theater.

"And what's wrong with liking Captain America? Too big into freedom for your taste? Not enough red white and blue in his uniform? Too honest?" She paused. "Too Dorito shaped?" Percy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know what that means. He's a man, not a triangle. How can he be shaped like a chip?" She raised an eyebrow with a smug smile.

"He has the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito. So do you, I think." Percy shook his head but Annabeth continued to smile brightly.

"Hey, that's a good thing. He's very attractive. Everybody wants the Dorito shape." She said seriously, and Percy again laughed softly at her.

"You're just a bit insane. But I like it." Percy said, kissing the top of her head. Annabeth smiled and pointed to the sign on the top of a passing cab.

"Look! An Age of Ultron ad! We're going to see that!" She smiled excitedly at Percy, who couldn't help but smile back at her. Her excitement was infectious.

"What's this movie even about?" Percy asked as they crossed the street.

"Well, Tony Stark tried to create a bunch of robots to save the world, but as always, it went wrong, so now they have a bunch of evil robots and have to save the world from said world saving robots. And Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are there, working with Ultron. I'm pretty excited," she finished seriously. Percy smiled gently.

"I know you're excited. Let's go," He said, directing her to the doors of the movie theater, where the Age of Ultron poster was front and center. Annabeth smiled and dragged him over to the line.

"Thanks so much for coming with me. I really didn't want to see it by myself." Annabeth said as they got their tickets. Percy thanked the cashier and squeezed her hand.

"Of course I came to see it with you. I'm a huge Thor fan anyways." Annabeth smiled as they walked into the theater.

"I'm so glad I'm dating a nerd," She said softly. Percy smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ditto."

**A/N: Quick, but I liked it! Can't wait for Age of Ultron. Like completely insane, can't wait. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to my friend Amesfh18 for the idea, and for coming to see the movie with me. **

**BTW: This is your official warning. I'm dressing up. **

**Hope you enjoyed, Muchas Gracias my lovelies, stay incredible and DFTBA!~M**

**P.S IF YOU POST SPOILERS I WILL BE VERY ANGRY. VERY ANGRY. AND YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY. **


End file.
